


吃奶的正确方法（7）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	吃奶的正确方法（7）

圈子里有过一个传说，说张佳乐曾经特别八卦地去问张新杰到底看上了叶修哪一点，张新杰拿出他一贯的严肃认真回答说，感觉合拍。张佳乐不信，说哪儿合拍了啊，怎么看你俩都是两个截然不同的物种，搁生物学上简直都能有生殖隔离。据说张新杰的回答是，看不到的不等于不存在。

叶修对这事儿做的注脚则是：“说这么哲学谁能懂啊，你就直接说咱俩关起门来有多合拍外人反正不知道也没必要知道，不就完了吗？”

但事实上，他并不是每次都会记得关门。

张新杰意识到门没关严时皱着眉头挣了两下，却没发出声音，叶修怕伤着他的手腕，虽然交叠按着他两手，但力气并没用实，只松松地扣着；真正让他一丝力气都聚不起来的是持续了好几分钟的深吻，舌尖就勾在喉口挑逗似地戳刺，拖曳过上颚的时候一扫一带，过电一般都酥麻感觉直往头顶上冲，又沿着后脑和颈椎灌注到整根脊骨。

“有日子没做，你倒是越来越敏感了。”

两个人的嘴唇都在厮磨之中染上浓郁的颜色，叶修撑起身子来擦了擦嘴角，玩味般地俯瞰着被自己压在底下的人。张新杰少有穿得如此稀少的时候，眼神有些迷离，裸露的腰腹之间印着两个新鲜的吻痕。

“是你技术进步了。”他低垂着眼睫说道。语气不大像是称赞，但足够真心实意。

“卧槽。”叶修没忍住骂了句脏话。这么简单直接的陈述比存心挑逗还难招架。“你悠着点，少说这么引火烧身的话。比赛还没开始呢，唯一的治疗起不了床，这仗就彻底别打了。总不能真让老方替你上吧。”

他自己都不大相信自己居然能耐着性子把这串风凉话说完再动手。张新杰把手腕从他手心里抽走，半闭着眼将手臂挂在他脖子上，稍微后仰的姿势展露出下颌和脖颈的线条。“抓紧时间。”他腾出一只手去摸索运动裤上的系绳，“调整期更不应该熬夜。”

叶修按住他的手接管了这项工作。往常的慢条斯理此刻早就难以为继，他往下拉扯的时候没控制住力度，裤腰的松紧在大腿上勒出一片红印。张新杰抿紧了下唇轻哼了一声，伸手想去摸，叶修把他的手挡开，俯身亲吻上去。舌尖沿着汗津津的肌肤滑向大腿内侧，些微的咸味和体液的气息混合在一起，像一根又细又韧的引线，牵得他自己小腹之下热热地饱涨起来。

“帮个忙。”他含糊地说着，拉着张新杰的手往自己的腿间探去。手心的温度稍有点低，他忍不住挺腰磨蹭了两下，“看你今天心情不错？来点新鲜的吧。”

他满脑子都漂浮着些下流的念头，正在盘算怎么哄着张新杰陪他玩点花样，一抬头却见张新杰郑重思考了片刻，然后点了点头：“到浴室去？”

“卧槽！”叶修一愣，第二次爆了粗口，“我真得跟老方说一声让他做好替补准备……我话先说在前头，你现在这么不要命地撩我，待会儿怎么哭都别指望我放过你。”

他真的抓起手机发了条短信出去，然后随手把手机甩在了沙发上。到浴室不过七八歩的距离，他们勾勾绊绊地挪了足有半分钟。等到他把张新杰按在洗脸台的镜子跟前时，两人都已经喘得没了章法。他从后面搂着张新杰的腰，另一只手顺着脖子和耳后向脸颊滑过去，卡着下颌强迫他抬头看镜子，食指和中指在他嘴唇上摩挲。“含进去。”他压着声音贴在张新杰的耳尖上低语，“舔湿点。”

对方顺从地照办了。舌头在指缝之间流连带来的微痒简直像是无孔不入的藤蔓，沿着两腿一路向下缠绕，叶修几乎有点站立不稳。他有些恶意地将手指尽力深入，在靠近软腭的地方翻搅了一通，张新杰紧闭着眼睛，却悄没声息地向后抬了抬腰。

他们本就前胸紧贴着后背，大半的体重都压在上面，动作再细小，作为导火索都足够了。叶修含混不清地说了句什么，抽回了手指，借着这点唾液的润滑直接从后面顶了进去。被他紧压在冰凉大理石上的身体骤然绷紧了，半声急促的呻吟像是被硬吞了回去，只剩下带着颤音的气息一起一伏。

他少有这么硬来的时候，看着扣在水池边沿的指节都有些发白，毕竟还是心疼，俯下身来在张新杰颈后轻啄了两下，屈着指节放缓了节奏慢慢深入。“放松点。地方也是你自己挑的，一直闭着眼多浪费啊。来，看着我。”

沾湿的睫毛抖了两下，视线在镜子里交汇。叶修有意换了个角度，让他能清楚看到自己是怎样从后面被进入的。这场景看起来有点过分刺激，张新杰一瞬间睁大了眼睛，刚刚柔软下来的身体又全神戒备似地紧张起来。叶修捞着他的腰，抽出手指来，把自己一点一点嵌进去。

他之前是兴头上来了，把话说得满满当当，但到底不敢真把全队唯一的治疗搞到起不了床，尽根没入之后缓了好一会儿才开始动，力道相当克制。张新杰一贯不怎么出声，不管环境多安全都是如此，喘息却逐渐变得又急又重，到后来真的带上了一点哭腔。叶修把他拉起来背靠着淋浴间的瓷砖墙压紧，抬起他一条腿又顶了进去，然后顺手打开了花洒。

最开始的冷水兜头盖脸浇下来，叶修只觉得包裹着他的内壁骤然一紧，险些都要被逼得缴械投降。他定了定神，张新杰揽着他的脖子把前额抵在他肩窝里，沾了冷水的皮肤反而更加滚烫。“快了？”他紧贴着泛红的耳廓轻声问道，不等回答就把舌尖探进耳孔中，模仿下半身抽送的节奏一深一浅地进出，“想射就自己来……看着镜子。”

他略带些沙哑又饱含情欲的声音实在太有魅惑力，引着人着魔似地听从。张新杰情不自禁地侧了侧脸，镜子里映出的是他很熟悉的叶修和异常陌生的自己。

他轻轻呜咽了一声，沉下去之前的最后一个念头是今天的放纵超过了预设的尺度，无论是自己还是叶修。

tbc


End file.
